Episode 615
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 689 (p. 2-19) | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = 6.7 | rank = 4 }} "Brownbeard in Grief! Luffy's Furious Blow" is the 615th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Zoro carries Tashigi away from the poisonous gas. Sanji and the G-5 marines continue to assist Chopper to vaccinate the children. Usopp finds a door that leads to the room where Caesar Clown and his subordinates are watching the Straw Hats and the Marines on a screen. Caesar notices Brownbeard on the screen and confronts him. Brownbeard tells Caesar that he wants to get his crew back, but Caesar tells him they were all killed by the poison gas. Brownbeard tries to warn Caesar's subordinates, but Caesar drugs him to keep him quiet. Caesar orders his subordinates to get rid of Brownbeard, and they fire at him. Luffy arrives just in time and punches Caesar, before asking him about the island. Caesar tells him Punk Hazard is not supposed to exist, and nobody is supposed to know what happens on that island. Vergo covers up any information about that island and anything that happens there - the SAD production is run by Donquixote Doflamingo, and SAD produces SMILE, an artificial Zoan Devil Fruit. One of the Yonko, Kaido, is forming an army of people who have eaten these artificial fruits. Caesar challenges Luffy to dare pick a fight with such people, only for Luffy to punch Caesar and tell him that he has been picking fights all along. Long Summary As Zoro runs into a corridor that is filling up with Shinokuni, Tashigi tells him he made a wrong turn and decides to go back. Sanji, Robin, Nami and the G-5 Marine sedate the remanding children as Chopper tries to analyse Mocha's condition. Kin'emon is seen running randomly while Brook tries to reason with him and if he keeps running in that direction, he'll run into the gas. Brownbeard is seen going up some stairs, unable to find his crew in their quarters. As he heads towards Building R, Room R-66. Usopp exits the mysterious room and finds the door to Caesar's secret lab. He hears something behind the door, but is unable to open it. Brownbeard later arrives to the first floor of Building R. As Caesar watches him on the monitor, Brownbeard is about to reveal to the soldiers of Punk Hazard about Caesar's true colors. Before he can speak any further, Caesar and his subordinates go down to the first floor to meet him. Upon seeing Caesar, Brownbeard demands him to tell him what happened to his men outside on the island before Shinokuni was released. Caesar merely shrugged and say he did not receive their distress call when in truth he did received it be left them to die outside. Angered by the callous disregard of the lives of his men, Brownbeard tried to reveal Caesar's true nature to the rest of the men protecting their 'generous' master, but Caesar managed to inject a muscle relaxant in Brownbeard making him spurt out gibberish and unable to stand. Now in control of the situation, Caesar whispered to Brownbeard that the poison gas incident was his doing. Brownbeard then furiously tried to attack Caesar, only to be shot down by the subordinates he swore to save. Feeling victorious, Caesar prepares to finish off Brownbeard when Luffy knocks him away with a giant Haki-infused fist. As Luffy prepares for a third confrontation, Caesar taunts him, telling Luffy that he will be in danger from both Doflamingo and a Yonko if he attacks him. Luffy then punches Caesar in the face, saying that he has been dealing with people like that since he entered the Grand Line. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime expands on the following: **Zoro and Tashigi finding their way to Building R. **The G-5 Marines helping the Straw Hats sedate the children. *The anime adds the following scenes: **Brownbeard searching for his men before going to Building R. **Usopp finding the door to the secret room. **Luffy and Momonosuke arriving at Building R. Site Navigation